


There Will Be Murder

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, M/M, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toue wants both the Old Resident District and Platinum Jail under his control but when the citizens of the latter city deny his command, he decides to take matters into his own hands. Can Aoba and the gang find and take out Toue before he renders the island to ruin or will everyone fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a modern AU where everyone is human and no one was created in a lab or experimented on. Toue is merely a governor for Platinum Jail and doesn't have much power, however he has quite an amount of strings he can pull. Aoba and Sei are brothers who happily (well not for long) reside with Nain, Haruka and Tae.

 

Gunshots rang throughout the air, blending with the terrified screams of citizens.

It was like the apocalypse in the normally quiet yet rambunctious city of the Old Resident District. Soldiers clutching guns and flamethrowers were unleashing hell as they took aim at anyone they had deemed suspicious. Children were weeping as they hopelessly shook the lifeless bodies of their parents, calling out their names among the discord. Others were struggling as their friends and family attempted to pull them away from the dead. A man with a bullhorn was shouting orders at his men as he led them through the streets, commanding them to take some of the people as prisoners or to herd them to specific areas.

A certain group was watching from a desecrated building, weapons of their own in their hands as they observed the ongoing terror outside. A blue haired man held his brother closely, teeth grit as he struggled to not shoot at the soldiers who ran outside, chasing after innocent people. The brother must have caught on to the tension his younger brother exhibited because he lifted his head to look up at him worriedly.

“Aoba, please relax...” Sei said as he pat his brother's arm comfortingly.

The man who was addressed managed to drag his sights away from the chaos to stare at him, “It's harder than you think Sei. This isn't supposed to happen...none of this.”

“Well it has now.” Mink spoke up, tone darker than normal. “Toue has gone too far. He became too power hungry, wanting to dominate us all and now people are paying the price for his arrogance.” Clear came up to Aoba, his normally cheery visage replaced by a grim yet worried expression.

“You have to keep a calm attitude Aoba-san...I know this is tough but we all have to stay together now.” He said gently, patting Aoba's back to relax him further. They'd all rather the bluenette not go charging outside and becoming a simple target.

Trip and Virus sat on the table, faces stern as they thought over ways to escape to a safer place to collect their thoughts along with everyone else. Mizuki was seated on one side of a couch, quietly observing while Ren sat on the other side, resting his head on his intertwined fingers, propped up by his knees. Koujaku and Noiz, a pair who would usually argue every minute they were near one another, were leaning against the wall, arms crossed and fists quaking as they ignored the noise and the need to seek out anymore potential help. But there was no help for them or anyone for that matter.

Aoba nodded at Clear and Sei's request and took a deep breath, his head shifting to stare out again as another gun went off and a bloodcurdling scream replied to it. It hurt them all just to sit around while their friends and families continued to suffer. In truth, it was never always this bad. The city had always been a calm and peaceful place until about a week ago.

When one man made a decision that would result in the chaotic land they live in now.

 

 

 


	2. Before the Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a little shaky from now until we get to the present situation from last chapter. Hold strong with me until then guys!

**-1 week earlier-**

* * *

 

“Aoba! Sei! Get downstairs, I made breakfast and I won't let it get cold!” 

Aoba jumped at the loud bellowing but sighed with a faint smile. “I'm coming Granny!” He finished brushing his hair and swiftly made his way to his older brother's room, poking his head in.

“Sei, if you don't head downstairs, Granny will come up and drag you down herself.” He teased.

Sei laughed and nodded from his spot on the bed, swinging his legs over the edge and walking over to Aoba, poking his nose. The other huffed but let it slide, following him downstairs. Tae was already waiting at the bottom, arms crossed with a scowl and a spatula in her hand. She fixed the two brothers with a glare.

“What was taking you two so long?”

“Hehe...I was just brushing my hair.” Aoba raised his hands in surrender while Sei stood behind him with the same nervous smile, not offering a reason for why he had taken his own sweet time. Tae rolled her eyes and muttered to herself as she went back to the kitchen, trailed by the two.

Aoba had nearly devoured his own plate while Sei ate slowly, often glancing up at Aoba with amazement at his appetite. Tae swats the back of Aoba's head with a spoon to slow his pace, “I don't need you choking at the table, eat more slower!”

“Yes Granny.” He replied sheepishly. She went about her business after that with a shake of her head.

When they were finished with their meal, Aoba stood up and told Sei he was off, heading towards the front door. He yelled a goodbye to Tae and was out of the house before she could reply. He strode down the street and towards where he worked.

The Old Resident DIstrict was ordinarily a calm town with busy roads and sidewalks full of bustling people who had their own destinations. Crowds were gathered about in the East District, focused on small time matches, gambling or some other situation. Aoba was quick to dodge the throng of residents and make it into his place of work, Junk Shop Heibon. It was a simple shop that sold parts others would need to fix up vehicles or other machinery. It had no people thankfully as he entered and waved a hello to his boss.

“Hello Haga-san.” He said.

Haga offered him a smile of his own and nodded to the phone, showing he already had work to do as the older went to the back of the shop. Aoba sighed as the phone rang and he picked it up, ready to start his job. The day went by uneventfully until the bell rang, signalling that someone had come in. Aoba plastered on a smile and glanced up at them, only to be genuinely surprised by who it was.

“Koujaku? Clear?”

The two who had been announced smiled widely as they walked over to Aoba. Clear had already reached him and leaned over the counter to pull the bluenette into a tight embrace.

“Master~! It's great to see you again, have you been doing okay?” He remarked jovially. Aoba laughed a little and pat his back. Clear had always had the strange habit of calling him 'master' though Aoba would argue that he wasn't and asked him to call him by his name. He'd frequently question the other about it, only to receive the same reply each time.

 _“Master is master~"_ He would say.

Koujaku chuckled, “Oi Aoba, how's work?” Aoba looked his way, blank for a moment before a grimace came onto his features, “Creepy people calling to hear me like always. But after that, it's been fine. Why are you guys here anyway?”

“Oh! We came to invite Master to a party.” Clear chirped.

“A party?” Aoba questioned.

“Yes! Koujaku-san wanted to have a party because it's been a while since we've all been together. Noiz-san, Ren-san, Mink-san and Mizuki-san are coming too.”

Aoba had to admit, it had been a while since he had gone out let alone hung out with his friends. This seemed like a nice opportunity to have some fun. “That sounds good. It's today right?”

Koujaku was elated to hear he was coming and swung an arm around Aoba's shoulder, “Great to hear you're ready to get out into the real world again!”

“I've been busy!” Aoba said, frowning and lifting his childhood friend's arm off and away from him. Koujaku just laughed it off and held onto the collar of Clear's shirt, tugging him away before he could impose anymore affection on Aoba.

“Good, then we'll see you later. Bring Sei along too!”

“I will, don't worry.”

The duo had left with a final goodbye and Aoba couldn't help but feel his spirits lift a little. It managed to get him through the rest of the day thankfully.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Evening came by soon after Aoba was dismissed from work. Sei had stopped by to pick him up and the two were walking down the street, chatting about whatever came into their conversation.

“Aoba, Sei!” A voice sounded out from behind the pair. They looked over and saw Ren catching up to them. They waved at him and paused their steps to allow the other time to match his pace to theirs.

“Ren, it's so nice to see you again.” Sei said, “You need to stop by more and pay us all a visit.”

“I apologize. I've been very busy.” He speaks formally, bowing a bit to which Aoba chuckles.

“You don't have to be so formal with us Ren. We're really close remember?” He joked.

Ren regarded his statement thoughtfully, smiling faintly as he nodded. “Good. Then let's head off. Hopefully we haven't missed all the fun.” Aoba wrapped his arms around both his brother's and Ren's arms and strode off with them to Koujaku's place.

Clear had answered the door with a wide grin and open arms as he enveloped Aoba, Ren and Sei in a huge hug, speaking quickly about how he was happy they could make it. Aoba had managed to get his friend to break off the hug since it seemed that he had no intentions of letting go of them. He and Ren snuck away to go see the others while Sei remained with Clear and engaged in small talk. The bluenette was happy to see that everyone the hyperactive male had mentioned was there. Mizuki had a double take as he saw his old friend and beamed at him, waving from where he stood as he sipped at his cup, presumably filled with an alchoholic drink of sorts. Mink sat on a couch, his attention of on something Aoba couldn't see. The man always was not the one to engage in conversation. 

Koujaku would have greeted Aoba personally had it not been for the fact that he was arguing with Noiz. It was impossible for those two to be in the same room with one another. They were shouting in a corner of the living room, about a couple minutes away from beating the hell out of each other. It was ignored by everyone else however. Aoba shook his head with a troubled sigh and strode over to them. He placed a hand on their shoulders and pushed them away from each other, attempting to stop any oncoming battles.

“Hey you guys, this is a fun occasion. You shouldn't be so bitter towards each other now of all days.”

The glowering men finally took notice of Aoba and huffed as they directed their sights elsewhere. Koujaku growled, “It wasn't my fault. This brat decided to start something again, jabbing at my age.” He blew the long fringe over his eye in frustration.

Noiz scoffed, “ Tch. It's not my fault you're so easy to piss off.”

“Why you-!”

“H-Hey guys.”

Koujaku muttered something incomprehensible but let his rage go in favor of paying attention to his childhood friend. A grin replaced the scowl and he reached out to ruffle the others' hair. “So you made it huh? Finally stopped being a hermit.”

Aoba rolled his eyes and smacked away his hand, “I wasn't being a hermit. I was busy, you hippo.”

“Of course you were.”

The bluenette frowned but Koujaku's exuberant attitude had a way of getting to him. Aoba shoved his arm weakly but laughed and the other couldn't help but laugh with him. The night went on without any hindrances and the room was in good spirits, everyone was laughing and joking with one another. Noiz kept teasing Koujaku even challenging him to a drinking match but they didn't fight anymore due to Aoba's being there. Mizuki and Sei would sneak about and play little pranks on certain others. Clear even managed to yank Mink over to join along with the merriment much to the exasperation of the latter. Before they all knew it, one in the morning had swung by and Aoba lifted his brother to his feet, rushing because it was late and Tae would be worried if they hadn't come back by now. 

"Aw, you really have to leave now Master?" Clear whined, pouting and hanging onto Aoba's arm. 

"Haha, I have to. Granny needs us at home so I'll see you later."

Clear nodded reluctantly and let him go, stomping his feet a little but offering a goodbye along with everyone else. Sei laughed at the childish stamp he had done, saying goodbye to everyone as well as they left. The two promised they'd see them again when they got the chance again. 

They never knew how close soon would be. 


	3. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toue is beginning to step in with his schemes but he needs a little help from a certain someone before it can fall into place.

Platinum Jail was the pinnacle landmark of Midorijima.

At least this was true to Toue.

He saw the city as a kingdom in which only the chosen could reside with how luxurious it was built and how it was a little more advanced than shown. He was fond of the place and its citizens, unknowing as to any issues in the outside world. 

They were puppets he could make do anything he pleased. They just didn't know so yet.

He wanted more though. He wanted to extend his rule to the next on the other side of the island, the Old Resident District. But so far, had no luck in convincing the people to conform to his rules and it brought bitter feelings. Stubborn fools. He was merely a governor for the prestigious city, the island had no need for a president much less a military. However, he saw otherwise.

The true controller of Platinum Jail, Midora, was a kind yet foolish man who gave into any needs or wants of the people. Toue would watch quietly as he went about his merry business, silently plotting of ways to gain an advantage over and overthrow him. He honed the skills of the policemen from the city along with gathering the troops from all districts of Old Resident. He made sure they were well trained and complied with any orders he gave, adding extra weapons he had managed to secretly export from various regions around the world.

All this was done behind the scenes with no eyes to perceive or ears to take heed.

~.~.~.~

The door opened silently. 

“You called for me, Toue?” A man said as he approached the others' desk.

Toue leaned forward, features hardened. “Yes. I need you to do me a favor.” His deep voice rumbled.

“Whatever it may be, I am sure I can satisfy you.” The male smiled, eyes similar to a fox as a sly smile appeared. Toue was glad to hear that one of the men he had ordered was very loyal to him. If the money he offered didn't suit, the promise of no harm was another agreement.

“As you know, the leader of this city is becoming much too soft for my taste. He is unfit to control this city. So I enlisted you as I saw that while you are a tattoo specialist, your past is much more different.”

“Oh, it seems that you've delved quite deeply into my history.”

“Indeed I have.” Toue said.

“And you intend to take over his role as the leader, don't you? How disquieting.”

“A man must take steps in order to affirm his status. I will be the one to merge these citizens as one and become a force to reckon with in the process so that none may challenge me.”

“And if someone does rise to the occasion?” The male suggested.

Toue did not answer that, leaving the question alone.

“The current situation, you will take care of it?” It was more of a statement than question the way it had been worded.

Ryuuhou laughed softly, “Rest assured, Toue. I have a special order all filled out for him.” He bowed and gracefully exited the room without another word.

Toue veered his seat to face the large window behind him, his eyes glancing over the city below him, a small smirk curled at the edge of his lips. His plan would soon come into fruition and everyone on this island would kneel.

* * *

Soft steps echoed throughout the halls of the Oval Tower.

Ryuuhou carried a tea tray as he walked down the hall, his destination clear. His smile to the scattered amounts of guards he passed would seem benevolent and welcoming but his eyes displayed wicked intent as he entered the leader of Platinum Jail's office.

“I brought your tea,” he chirped in a sickly syrupy tone, “I'm sorry it took so long but I had to make sure this was perfect for you.” He padded across the room in swift steps as he set the tray on the desk.

Midora thanked him and took a cup, sighing tiredly as he inhaled the steam from the cup.

“I really needed this, such a job is a hard thing to keep track of and I must relax.”

Ryuuhou was silent as the man took a sip of his tea, doing his best to not let the deviant smile blossom on his face just yet. No, he had to wait just a little longer. It wasn't much later before the leader began to cough raucously, his hand flying to his mouth. The coughs eventually faded into choked noises as Midora peered as Ryuuhou in shock. He was only met with a laugh and a face that seemed to take pleasure in his present misery.

“I wish you a good journey, Mr. Midora.”

A hack left the leader once more before he crashed to the ground and took the tray with him. He no longer moved after that. Ryuuhou raised a hand to his lips and feigned surprise.

“Oh my, it seems as though the tea was too strong for him.” He says in a mock crestfallen voice.

The creak of the door sounded behind him and footsteps followed. Two men came through, fixing the body with a curious glance before looking to the man with a raised brow.

Ryuuhou turned to the two guards, paying their looks no mind and thumbed at the dead man cheerfully. “Make sure this is out of the office before Toue gets here.”

With that, he left the rest of the work to the two, clasping his hands together under the sleeves of his blue kimono as he went off on his merry way.

“Hm, a man whose goal is hold utter control in his hands. Hehe~ I might just stick around to see how this will all play out.” He remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Midora is just a character I made up for this chapter, he was the present ruler of Platinum Jail before Toue and Ryuuhou take him out.  
> -In this AU, Ryuuhou's past is different. He still is a tattoo artist but he also had a past as a specialized killer. Do you see how his sprite holds needles in canon? I wouldn't be surprised if he was handy in killing operations.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Sei's mother and father return after one of their long trips. They all rejoice in the reuniting. However, on the other side of the island, Toue has had enough of the word "No." and decides to finally step forward.

It didn't take too long for news of Midora's “passing to reach both cities the next day.

Toue had taken complete control over Platinum Jail without any refusal from the residents of the city, smiling and promising a new future for the island of Midorijima. They followed along blindly, lost in the treasures and relaxation of their own welfare to not catch on to any intentions the leader was up to. There were many doubts on whether or not the man could handle such brilliant abilities and power. But they stayed silent and kept to themselves.

Toue went on to ask the mayor of Old Resident District to join him and like always, they denied his request. That day, Toue had sat in his office and pondered on how to go about his plan. It was then that he thought of a scheme. One that made his the corners of his lips curl up.

One that would give him power over the city and make all those who oppose him obey.

* * *

 

Aoba and Sei were downstairs on the couch, aiming friendly jabs at one another and offering Tae a hand when she needed it. Of course she would deny but that didn't make them not ask every so often. A knock on the door interrupted them and Tae breathed a sigh of relief for some brief freedom from her grandchildren's rowdiness.

She shuffled over to the door and opened it with her usual scowl. But it faded away into shock when she saw who it was.

“...So. You've finally decided to show your faces around here again huh?” 

The two figures at the door provided her with sheepish smiles and a small laugh, asking if they could come in. Tae grumbled but let them in. The three went off into the living room where laughs were escaping from. Aoba was pushing Sei playfully and teasing him, the other returning the same behavior. They both glanced up to see who had knocked. Their eyes widened and all traces of humor was gone as they sized up the people next to their grandma.

“It's been a while Sei, Aoba.”

Sei was the first to speak up, tone disbelieving but overwhelmed with joy. “Dad?”

Nain allowed a cheery grin to show and walked over them, stopping in front of the two as they let all this sink in. It didn't take long before the two had enveloped their father in a tight hug. Haruka made her way over to them and smiled lovingly at them.

“You've both grown up so well~” She commented.

They turned their love on her next, hugging her just as tightly and mumbling about how they missed her and Nain. She pat their backs soothingly and pecked the side of their heads, letting them have their moment. After all had been said and done, including a brief tap on the head to the parents by Tae, they all settled down.

“Where have you both been?” Aoba asked.

“We missed you a lot!” Sei grinned.

Nain and Haruka laughed and waved them off, “We were traveling again.” They spoke at the same time when they'd said that.

“You two idiots should stop by more often. Going off on trips all the time is fine but you should make some time for your sons.” Tae remarked. The parents nodded once more at her, another nervous smile on their face as they looked back at their kids.

“It's alright though. They're here now and that's all that matters.” Sei said.

The two boys were enjoying the time they had with their parents, staying close to them and asking them all sorts of questions about where they went and what they did and so on. The two would provide them with long but somehow vague answers much to their chagrin. They spent their time, telling stories of past adventures and regaining the time they had lost.

“So you really did climb up a mountain?” Aoba questioned, “And you went scuba diving?”

“Of course we did kiddo! We explored most of the ocean and even brought you both a present.” Nain grinned and took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it up to reveal two necklaces. A sea shell hung from each silver chain that shined brightly in the light. Aoba and Sei smiled, hands out to take the necklace and thanked their father for the gift. The atmosphere in the room was peaceful and it felt as though it should have lasted forever.

That was until a news report came on.

It was Toue once more, carrying news for the District. But he looked different. Seemed to have carried a dark aura of some sort. He stayed silent for a moment and finally spoke up.

“My dear citizens of Old Resident DIstrict, I have an announcement to make. You see, I have been amorous in my attempts to reach out to you. To show you how much more easier life would be if you followed along. But I can see that it will take more than persuasion or polite asking for you to join.”

Toue's eyes darkened, “So now, I will take over your city by any means necessary. Even if it is by force.”

The room was silent, Tae's mouth in a tense line while Nain and Haruka stared darkly at the television. Aoba and Sei were trying to comprehend what Toue meant by force. It wasn't just them either. Residents all over the city were watching the male speak, attitudes varying from shock, worry, fear or anger.

“Any and all who dare attempt to oppose me will be seen as unfit to live in my future utopia. And they will be executed,” Toue lifted his chin in an arrogant manner and adjusted his monocle, “But I will allow some mercy on you all. You have about 10 minutes to decide whether or not to stay on my side. That is all and I hope you all make the correct decision.”

With that, the television screen went black and the silence seemed to grow more heavy and worrying. Sei peered at his grandmother and then his parents before staring at his hands in his lap. He was afraid of what Toue was going to do. Would he really attempt to harm any who don't want to join him?

“Hey...what did he mean by all of that? Where did that come from?” Aoba asked.

None of them answered, lips pursed tightly and fists clenched.

“Why would he do this? He can't just invade us. He isn't a dictator.” Haruka whispered.

Nain sighed heavily and glared at the ground, “Well it seems he's trying to be one.” He stood on the couch and took slow strides to the window, peering out and seeing helicopters fly over. He moved away and turned to his family who all looked back at him concerned.

“He really is going to do this,” He said, shaking his head. “If this is going to happen, then our main concern should be Sei and Aoba. We need to get them out of here and somewhere safe.”

Tae and Haruka nod in agreement, understanding the danger that could reside in all this. Aoba shakes his head in disbelief, “No. You can't expect us to just leave you all here!” He stares at Tae for a moment in hope of some semblance of her giving in.

She didn't however and merely stared back at him, a sad glint in her eyes. He stood up from his seat in outrage. He couldn't leave them all behind while he and Sei went on. It wasn't fair to them.

“I can't leave you guys. We just got you back. And now you want us to just leave you in the hands of Toue!?” He didn't mean to shout but he was in too much distress to care. “We can take you with and then we'll all be safe.”

“No Aoba.” Nain said.

“What?...”

“I know you want us to come with you both. But we can't. You two running off won't arouse as much suspicion as all five of us heading off. They'll know and take us all down and I can't have that.”

“But-”

“Aoba!” Tae yelled, causing the bluenette to wince. Her tone softened after that, “Don't think of what's going on right now. Think of the future and what might happen. You both need to be safe from Toue and his influence. You can't afford to waste time.”

“Go with your friends. I'm sure Koujaku and the others can keep an eye on you.” He offered a weak smile despite the sadness pricking at his heart.

“Please just listen to us Aoba.” Haruka said, her smile mirroring Nain's.

Aoba didn't speak anymore, looking down as he grit his teeth and closed his eyes to keep any tears at bay. Sei came closer to him and held his hand comfortingly, smiling sadly at everyone else.

“Will you be okay?” He inquired softly.

Nain nodded and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulders, “We can take care of ourselves Sei. Make sure you watch over your little brother okay?”

Sei's head bobbed in understanding as he and Aoba quickly moved to hug each of their relatives, lingering for a bit in melancholy as they backed away towards the back door. With one more look, they whispered a sad goodbye and left the house.

Haruka and Nain's smiles faded away as the door closed and they held each other tightly. Tae, who had made her way over to them, pat their shoulders and favored a look at the door as the sound of helicopters grew louder and the people outside were beginning to shout.

“This is going to be the beginning of a long war.” The old woman remarked.  


	5. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Sei are off on the street, searching for a way to escape all the danger when they run into two others from the past.

"Aoba, hurry!"

Sei urged him as the two rushed down the street, keeping close to the shadows as the sounds of helicopters hovered all around them.

Ropes dropped from the helicopters and men slid down to the ground, weapons strapped to their backs, seeming like something that stepped out of a movie. It didn't take long before they swarmed the roads, alleys and homes of the people there and the city was sent into a spiraling panic. People were running in various directions, attempting to get away from the soldiers. Hands clutched desperately at one another as they either hid away or faced the officers. Gunshots and screams began to sound out through the air when those who wouldn't submit tried to stand up to the officers.

The brothers hid in the darkness of a nearby alley, taking a moment to witness the mayhem that was beginning to unfold. It brought a sickened feeling to the two as Sei backed away from the sight and leaned against the stone wall, sliding to the ground in solemn despair. This was all happening way too fast for any of them to register. One moment, it had been peaceful and happy on these crowded streets. But now it is only filled with the shrieks of victims in Toue's scheme.

"Why is this happening?" He said.

Aoba seemed more sympathetic as he crouched to his brother’s level. His hand reached out to gently run through the dark locks of Sei’s hair to bring him some relief. Sei leaned into the touch thankfully, offering a small smile which Aoba returned. They stayed in that position for quite some time, reveling in what little peace they had.

It was decided that they couldn't just sit around with nothing to keep safe with. Aoba stood and went deeper into the alley, spotting two metal poles by a trashcan. They may not be the perfect defense against guns but the element of surprise could be on their side if needed. He bent over, picking them and handed one to Sei.

"It’s all we can make do with at the moment." He said, sights set on the end of the alley. Sei nods and stands next to him, grip tight on the metal rod.

At that moment, a noise caught their attention and the two spun to face the offender. Two shadows were at the end of the alley, not speaking, just watching them as though they couldn’t believe their eyes. Finally after a long silence, one of the strangers spoke up.

"Well now, isn’t this a surprise?" They said in an amused tone.

"Aoba-san, Sei-san. It’s been a while since we have seen you two."

Aoba faltered in his defensive stance as recognition began to display on his features. He lowered his makeshift weapon as the two stepped closer and their appearances began to clear up. They hadn’t changed a bit since the last time the brothers had seen them. They looked a little ruffled like they were running not too long ago which, in this situation, was very possible.

"Virus? Trip?" The Seragakis asked simultaneously.

Virus smiled at them, eyes seeming to sparkle behind his glasses. He bowed slightly at the mention of his own name. Trip was the opposite of the older brother, grinning widely with a hand in his pocket as he waved at them with his free hand.

"Yo. Nice to see you both."

"Even if it is under a terrible situation." Virus piped in.

“We haven't seen you both in two years. It was like you had completely disappeared.” Aoba remarked.

Virus chuckled at that, “We had some business to take care of. Sorry for leaving without telling you.”

“Were you worried?” Trip asked.

Aoba couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at the question. Even in a bleak destructive situation like this, he could still find some humor in the shape of two blonde brothers. He nodded slightly and looked behind them, catching another view of what was currently happening. They couldn't be safe for too long standing around there like sitting ducks so they had to get away.

Where to was the issue right now though.

It was obvious that Old Resident was no longer safe so they had to take refuge in another location. Aoba looked at Virus, mulling over how to go about the question.

“Virus, are you and Trip going anywhere specific?”

“Ah, we might have somewhere in mind. But we have to be careful.” Virus replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

He and Trip stepped aside, allowing them to walk out of the alley. They were still hidden away but more closer to the main street. Trip and Virus slowly walked in that direction, keeping close to the stone walls of the buildings and listening for the sounds of footsteps. Day was ending as the sun began to set and the yelling and screaming seemed to never end, adding anxiety to both Aoba and Sei's nerves. The four men all eyed one another before shuffling closer to the street.

Footsteps suddenly sounded out from the right of them. Trip and Virus stopped, hands slipping behind and under their shirts, pulling out a gun. They turned to Sei and Aoba and pressed their fingers to their lips in a gesture to be silent. They obeyed and nodded, backing up a bit from whatever might ensue. The blond brothers glanced at one another and nod before launching out from behind the wall and pointing their guns at the offender.

“WAAAAHHHH!! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!!”

Aoba recognized that wail instantly and ran towards the two, hands pushing down both of their weapons frantically.

“Wait, don't shoot!” He shouted.

They regarded him with curiosity but listened, keeping the guns by their sides and looking at the one who yelled. Aoba turned his head to the stranger, happy to know he was right in his decision to stop them. Clear was in front of them, hands over his head and crouched down, trembling in fear of the weapons aimed at him. A gas mask of some sort was covering his face, making the bluenette raise a brow in question. When Clear found that he was still alive and had no bulletholes in him, he lifted his head and made a noise of shock.

“Eh!? Master, you're okay!” Clear said, standing up and running to him to sweep up in an embrace. Sei took that moment to peer out from the wall to see what all the commotion was, pleasantly surprised to see that it was merely Clear.

“Oh, Clear is here? I hadn't expected to see him in all this chaos.” He smiled softly as Clear noticed him as well and gave him the same treatment as Aoba.

“Clear, where did you come from?” Aoba asked. “Are you alone?”

Said male shook his head in reply, releasing Sei and pointing down the main street. “I ran into the others not too long ago. We've been sneaking around, trying to find a way out of this city safely.”

“Others?” Aoba cocked his head to the side.

“Aoba! Sei!”

Just as he said that, another voice rang out at the moment accompanied by multiple other footsteps. Koujaku, Noiz and Mink were running their way, expressions serious but carried a spark of relief as they spotted other familiar faces. Koujaku was the first to make it to them, a wide grin lighting up his face.

“You're both okay... thank god.” He remarked. Noiz came up after him, arms crossed and features displaying total indifference. But his body language told a different story as he shifted closer to the bluenette, reaching up to pat his hair.

Mink decided to speak up during the little reunion, “We don't have time to keep hugging and being grateful one another is alive or uncaptured. We have to get out of here, it's not safe anymore.”

It was then that Aoba had taken notice of the strap slung across the older male's chest. Mink reached behind to reveal a simple rifle, clutching it tightly as the sounds of men yelling and vehicles grew closer. His ice blue eyes skimmed the surroundings and he took the initiative. He pointed towards a building down the street, seemingly abandoned with a dark van in the open garage door.

“There. We'll take that and head out of here before the other soldiers get here.”

“But where will we go?” Sei asked.

“I think I have an idea of where we can go!” Clear spoke up, “There's a home in the woods near the Northern District. It's in low ground and no one ever goes there so I'm sure we will be safe.”

“Then you'll give us directions on the way, gas mask.” Mink said, cocking the rifle. He reached out and shoved the pale haired male forward.

The others followed soon after, keeping close to one another with their wary eyes scanning their surroundings. It seemed to be easy until a voice yelled out at them, making them freeze in their position. Eight sets of eyes looked down the street, near where the flames of chaos began to grow and spotted a policeman. They seemed serious and had no hesitation in speaking

“Oi, you there! Stop your movement and get on your knees or you will be eliminated.”  


	6. Gunshots and Speeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is spotted by the authorities but they've got an ace in the hole in the form of a van and intend to escape before they're taken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Virus are actual brothers in this and unlike the VN, Trip is just as much of his own person as Virus is. They are not as emotionless and cold as their counterparts are, they have feelings and will show them depending on what happens~

“Oi, you there! Stop your movement and get on your knees or you will be eliminated.”  

The officer took out the gun latched to his belt and pointed it at the group, intentions clear as he repeated his order. Mink cursed as the male's yelling began to draw in more others to their location, their voices clear as the footsteps grew close. He measured the distance from where they all were now to the building and decided to take a chance.

“Go now! I'll hold them off.”

Everyone was hesitant for a moment but they obeyed and ran for the building, all eyes set on the van as they grew farther from Mink.

The officer yelled out to them, brows knit and weapon aimed to pull the trigger but Mink was just as ready for that. He took no time in pointing his rifle at the authority figure, a bang rattling through the air as the officer fell to the ground.

No sooner does the man dash from his previous spot away, sharp hues looking behind to see if anyone had approached. A few more officers had ended up where the body lay, their vision immediately focusing on the tall male who was running from the scene.

“Freeze!” They shout, pointing their weapons at the moving target.

A sound of irritation escaped Mink and he made haste in changing direction and taking refuge behind a nearby vehicle, pointing his gun at them. He supposed he would have to catch up after he had taken care of these guys. And even then, he could only hope it wouldn't take much time.

The group had reached the van, surrounding it and tugging at the handle but to no avail. A shout from Trip is enough for them to get back as he made quick work of the one of the window with the butt of his gun. A hand reaches in to unlock the door and he moves to edge into the driver's seat without a word. Virus was already in the passenger's side, looking at the others with a directive of his lips.

“Trip will drive. All of you get in the back and please be safe, especially Aoba-san and Sei-san.” There is a curve to the edge of his lips as he thumbs at the doors in the back.

They all had no qualms in entering inside through the back. There were no seats, only the floor and a few items splayed on the ground. They entered in one by one and sat with their backs to the wall, hands clutching whatever was welded to the interior. Aoba spoke up as the van roared to life, staring out one of the windows in the back and seeing Mink struggle against the officers as he ran for the van.

“We have to go back for Mink.” He said.

Trip looked at him through the rear view mirror, seeming to mull over this. “Aoba," He drawls. "This is our chance to get away safely. Going for him might risk it.”

Teeth grit and hazel narrows as his tone grows intolerant, “No! We're not going without him, I left behind three people today. I won't leave another!”

Everyone in the vehicle was silent, awaiting what the brothers in the front seat might decide. Virus pursed his lips, regarding the circumstances and what they should do before he nods.

“If Aoba-san wants us to retrieve him, I see no problem in doing just that.” He starts, shifting to look at the six in the back. “When I give the signal, open the back doors.”

Koujaku and Clear--who were the nearest to the doors--agree and grip the handles as the van lurches back violently, jostling them easily. A toothy grin crosses the youngest brother's lips, foot pressing on the gas as he backs out the garage, his hands turning the wheel expertly as the van twists in the direction of where Mink was. He muttered a 'hold on' before speeding towards that direction, the engine roaring as they closed in.

Mink was on his last few bullets.

That was what he definitely knew as more officers came and closes in on him. A low grumble left him and he would have moved to take aim once more but then paused when he heard something behind him.

A glance behind would allow him to see a van speeding at him. It passes him by and swerves with an ear deafening screech in front of the shocked officers. Virus tells them to open the doors and they comply no sooner. The doors fly open and Clear pokes his head out with an urgent voice.

“Mink-san! Come in quickly!” 

There is no beat as Mink jumps into the van and the doors shut. The van speeds off from the men who yell out and point their guns at the vehicle, shooting at the tires or the back windows. One bullet manages to shatter the windows, evicting a yell from the group who covered their heads and got to the floor.

“Damn dogs.” Trip mumbles, his foot pressing down even further on the gas. They sped away from the men and turned a corner, their destination set on where Clear had told them.

Aoba peered out of the window as he thought there was no danger and froze as he caught sight of two familiar people who were running out of the alley, hiding behind a wall at the barrage of men who had passed by further down the walkway. Burgundy hair and navy blue hair stood out starkly among the gray buildings. He bit his lip and crawled towards the door, opening it quickly.

“Aoba, what are you doing?!”

Aoba ignored them all, sticking his head out of the van and screaming at the top of his lungs to the men, catching their attention. “Mizuki! Ren! Over here, get in, get in! Hurry!”

The two stared at Aoba in momentary surprise—obviously caught off guard—but listened and ran for the vehicle. Trip caught on and slowed down only a bit. Sei crawled over and opened the other door, his hand sticking out to help them out.

“Come on!” He shouted alongside Aoba.

They sped their pace, sprinting towards the car. The sound of helicopters grew near as did the yell of officers and the group began to feel a rise of panic as they urged further.

Mizuki had caught up, reaching out and grasped Sei's hand, allowing the other to pull at him as Mizuki hopped into the van. Aoba stretched out more for Ren, making Noiz wrap his arms around Aoba's waist to keep him from falling out. Amber met hazel as Ren sped up and stuck his hand out for the bluenette, their fingers a few inches from each other. Aoba leaned just a little more and sure enough, secured his hand around Ren's wrist. He tugged roughly and helped Ren inside, the latter gripping the door and pouncing into the van. He hit the floor of the van with a grunt and Aoba and Sei shut the door. Both newcomers would lean against the wall to catch their breath.

“Ah, Ren-san and Mizuki-san are safe now too~!” Clear chirped, clapping his hands together.

“Aoba, that was reckless of you opening the doors when we were going so quick though,” Sei said, “You should have warned us beforehand.”

“Sorry.” Aoba sheepishly smiles as he rubs the back of his head. He looks over to the pair, his eyes lingering on Ren who stared back at him with a relieved smile. “I'm glad you're both okay though.”

“Alright then, now that we've got everyone,” Mink pointedly spoke to Clear after that. “Direct us to where this old hideout is.”

Clear nodded an affirmative and moved nearer to where Trip and Virus were, giving them directions happily while the others leaned against the interior of the van and tried to relax against all they had went through. Hopefully, they could get some peace of mind at wherever this home Clear mentioned was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! My computer was on the fritz and since this chapter was around, I thought that I should just add this on. Expect the next chapter in a few days~


	7. A Temporary Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys escape from Toue and temporarily seek a hideout. Clear directs the way, but not without adding a little discord along the way (unintentionally of course~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long. I'm sooo sorry, oh my god, this wasn't supposed to be postponed for 6 months >.

 

It was quiet in the van save for Clear's occasional instruction to go that way or this way, leading Trip to swerve towards the direction that was pointed out.

Aoba was huddled in the corner of the vehicle, legs pulled up to his chest as he rests his chin on his knees.

He looked deep in thought as he tried to piece together all that's happened today. His heart clenched at the fact that he and Sei had no other choice but to leave their family behind. The city was in complete mayhem and they hadn't the faintest clue whether they'd be able to return.

Aoba was so out of reality at the moment that he hadn't noticed someone scoot next to him. An arm settled around his shoulders, making him jump and whip his head to the other only to be faced with a considerate Ren. He offers a small smile to him, his arm tightening its hold around his shoulders. They merely basked in the shared silence, both almost wondering who would initiate the conversation. Aoba was the one to do so.

“Hey Ren..?"

“Yes?” He murmurs with a questionable glance.

Aoba leans further into the comfort of his body, staring at the monochrome interior of the van. “What are we going to do now?”

He had so many jumbled thoughts that he couldn't tell one from another. Ren couldn't answer his question because he wasn't so sure himself and sugarcoated answers wouldn't help in such a weighted situation like this. A glance about the van would greet him with the state of the others, all of them tense with apprehension.

No one understood what could have led to Toue making a goal like this, dominating the city with a brutal force and chasing them out of there with only their companions and the clothes of their backs.

The van swerving down another lane, more unbalanced than before drew everyone out of their thinking.

“Oi, can you drive less recklessly?” Koujaku scowls as he rights himself, having tipped over from the violent movement.

Clear looks a little sheepish, turning his head to look back at the group. His fingers clutch onto the back of the driver and passenger seats, a small nervous laugh soon following up. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner. But to get to the house, we have to pass through a... shortcut.”

Shortcut..?

To everyone else it sounded fine, but then why was Clear so wound up? That was answered as soon as Trip spoke up, making Virus grip onto his seat belt with renewed vigor.

“Hang on.”

Before anyone could say a word, Trip made a sharp right towards a steep path coated with leaves and trees. Everyone was thrown to the left, hitting the wall of the van with mixed sounds of grunts, yelps and curses. Then when they attempted to get their bearings and sit straight, the sound of the engine roaring and the van speeding made everyone get to the floor of the vehicle.

Trip seemed to be having the time of his life, dodging trees left and right, logs that were deeply imbedded in the forest floor causing awful bumps that lifted the others into the air for a brief moment. Shouts filled the vehicle as some of them grabbed anything that could keep them in place. It didn't work too long as Trip took another hard left, just barely avoiding a tree and sending everyone flying like rag dolls against the walls.

And just when it seemed like it wouldn't end, the van screeched to a halt.

“Yo, everyone okay?” Trip peers at the mirror to see the others.

Groans were his answer, though it seemed good enough for the blond as he gave a half hearted shrug.

The group was atop one another in a mix of bodies and arms and legs. Aoba had landed on top of both Noiz and Koujaku, the pair a pillow for the bluenette in a way. Mizuki was leaning against the back of the passenger's seat with Sei on his lap. He had managed to protect the obsidian haired male from any major damage, holding him close whenever they'd fly around and shielding him from any rough blows. Mink was on his stomach, Noiz's legs on his lower back and Ren's foot a few inches away from his face. Ren was leaning against the back doors of the van, rubbing his head.

“We're fine.. I suppose.” is Ren's reply.

After sorting out pained limbs and disentangling their bodies from each other, everyone exited the van, just thankful to have survived Trip's capricious navigation.

“We're here!” Clear announces cheerfully.

A decrepit lone house sits deep in the forest, looking as though it were built from scratch. It was a simple two story, built with wood like a cabin with patches of metal sheets on various parts of the house. One of the windows was broken, the remaining glass having fallen on the outside and poking out from the leaves that coated it. It certainly did cause the guys to eye it with caution and look over at Clear again who seemed to adore the fact that he had returned here.

“Clear, this place is so old. Are you sure it's safe?” Aoba asked, observing the home.

A jubilant bob of the head was his answer. “Yes! It's perfectly fine inside and very safe. The outside does not look too good but I can assure you that it's a great hideout.”

Before anyone else can have their say, he skips toward the house, unperturbed by its condition and hops onto the wooden steps. It surprised everyone when the steps did not break, despite their appearance. Clear turns to the others and bids them to come closer as he reaches the door. They do so, still watching the home for any sign of collapse as Clear heads inside with a call of “Welcome!”

Just as Clear had said, the home was in much better shape inside than out. It looked a little cramped and very messy with supplies on the ground but remained intact and strangely felt like a home. When everyone goes inside, the masked male closes the door and skips down the hall to the small living room, already plopping on the couch, summoning a small cloud of dust.

Noiz doesn't mind the place too much as he plops down next to Clear. Aoba sits on the armrest, gazing around with curious eyes. Sei sat on the other armrest and waved away any dust that was roused by the pair. Mizuki was in the kitchen along with Koujaku, looking about to see if there was anything to eat in here. Ren and Mink linger by the arch that led to the living room while Trip and Virus glance towards the stairs that led up to the second floor.

“Clear, how long has this place been left alone?” Sei asks.

A small hum leaves the cheery other as he taps his chin thoughtfully. “I think it has been nearly a year or so. I don't usually have a reason to come all the way down here.”

“Until now, of course.” Trip remarks, gazing out the window.

They were all happy to have found a location to be able to hide in and gain their bearings, awaiting their next move and what they could do. For now, rest and the like were all they were capable of. A single rifle and two Glock 42s would not help their situation in the slightest.

Noiz found it a good reason to turn on the television and hope that a home in the forest would receive a good signal. It did thankfully and the channel immediately landed on the news. A woman was calmly announcing the news, though her eyes gave a different message. Even where she was—far from the influence of terror the city was surrounded by, she was still frightened of the demonstrated power that Old Resident underwent.

“ _The Old Resident District remains to be sealed off and controlled utterly by Toue. There are soldiers, policemen and weapons of all sorts filling the streets." The man announced, visage concerned as he continued. "People are being directed from their homes and shops to be gathered into a location that we are not aware of. It seems that the domination that Toue had announced has come true and now we who reside out of the District can only hope that the citizens within are still alive and unharmed-”_

Sei had reached over and graciously muted the television, not wanting to hear the daunting deliverance. There's a collective silence in the home, each person trying to calm themselves as they realized the danger of what was happening. That there were people there that some of them cared for, trapped like mice in their own home while a man drunk on power dominates and renders them all obedient subjects.

“So what are we going to do now?” Noiz asks, brows furrowed and scowl deep as his fingers drum on the back of the couch.

“The only thing we can do at the moment is be patient and stay hidden. No one else knows of this location and we should keep it that way,” Mink replies. “So that means no calling anyone in the city and no receiving calls either. We don't know if Toue would use tracking devices to see if anyone had escaped, but we aren't taking the chance.”

Trip hums, “Looks like we're going to stay here-”

“Until we can devise a plan to go back to the District.” Virus finishes off the sentence, adjusting his glasses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry this was on hold for so long! I lost my muse for this story and then watched all these action flicks from America, Japan and China and it smacked me in the face again~ Hopefully I can update once a week and if not, I'll do it as soon as I can ^^


End file.
